


True

by Allegra_Soleil



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Interviews, The Late Late Show, cheesy 80's music, spandau ballet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: Harrison is on The Late Late Show, where he reminisces about the first time you met, cheesy 80's soundtrack included.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Harrison Osterfield/You
Kudos: 11





	True

“So, Harrison” James sobered up after laughing for at least two minutes straight, and immediately, he knew what was coming, “I think, and I believe all the women in the audience tonight can confirm, that millions of girls were heartbroken when they've heard you got engaged…”

Your boyfriend, no, your fiance met your eyes briefly, trying to control the smitten smile that threatened to take over his features, before turning back to the host,

“One girl wasn't” he replied, a little smugly, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. 

James barked out a laugh,

“And I guess that's the only girl that really matters, am I right?”

“Most important girl in the world” He nodded, and the whole audience went aww. You felt the blood rush to your cheeks, glad that nobody could see you from your position behind a camera man. 

“Yes, it’s obvious for the way you both are glowing right now” The older man teased, “that you are very much in love. But it's my understanding this wasn't always the case…” 

Haz frowned in confusion, 

“No, it was pretty much love at first sight” 

The audience sighed and cheered again, and you couldn't help but giggle. James Corden, though, still looked sceptical,

“Really? Because I've been told the beginning of your relationship was rather _bumpy_ … accidented, even”

Realization dawned on you, an inelegant snort leaving your mouth causing several people to turn their heads in your direction, including James’s.

“I can see your fiancee laughing behind the cameras, she knows what I’m talking about!” 

Harrison’s handsome face twisted in mock betrayal, only causing you and the public to laugh harder. 

“Who told you? Who’s the traitor?” 

“Just a little bird on the street. Now, I already know this story. Do you want me to tell it or do you prefer to do so yourself?” 

“Alright, alright, you win” Your fiance threw in the towel, “I'll do it” 

James fidgeted in his chair until he was perched at the edge of his seat, elbow to his knee, chin resting on his palm.

“I’m listening”

You could see Haz already beginning to blush, the shy, boyish smile that you loved so much charming hundreds of thousands of people watching the show all over the world. 

“Ok. The first thing you need to know about me is I don't do love at first sight”

James made a disbelieving face.

“It’s true, I don’t” Harrison insisted, “Or at least, I didn't until then. I never felt the world stop, or butterflies fill my stomach. I never felt time slowing and saw a girl walk in slow motion with the wind artfully moving her hair, as the clouds parted and a single, perfect beam of light illuminated her face perfectly as that really old, cheesy song, played in the background. You know the one, it goes _huh huh huh hu-uh huh.._.”

The small crowd went wild at your boyfriend's out of tune humming. But the host was unimpressed.

“I can’t believe this!” James gasped, “The disrespect! ‘That really old cheesy song’ how dare you? That song is called ‘True’, by Spandau Ballet and it's a _classic_!”

Haz raised his hands in surrender,

“Ok, then! It’s just I didn't believe in all that. So I was not expecting for it to happen when I saw her crossing the street!” 

“Oh my god! You felt it? All of it?”

“All of it” Haz confirmed.

“True by Spandau Ballet included?!”

“Yes! 80’s movie soundtrack included. It was just… she was there, in her pretty dress, and she was just so beautiful. She still is so beautiful, and I was like” He sighed, dreamily exaggeratedly, as the audience awwd again “and she was walking to me and it just caught me completely off guard, and I… walked straight into a street sign” 

If you had thought the audience had gone wild before, now it was utter mayhem as half of them clapped and laughed, and the other half made pained noises. James was stunned.

“NO!!”

“Yes”

“Oh my god! I mean I knew this story but I still can't believe it! And she saw it?”

“She saw everything,” Harrison nodded.

“How- how do you get back from that? How did you find the courage to talk to her after that?”

“Well, she's a literal angel,” your boyfriend explained, “so when she saw that, she came to me, asked if I was ok and offered to get me some ice” 

“Oh god” James was still traumatized, “I’m sorry, I’m just so awkward and self conscious with women-”

“Wait, aren't you married?”

“Yes, and I still have no idea how that happened!” He declared, “How did you manage to recover from that? Because, that's not a meet cute, that is a nightmare! You see a beautiful girl, and you obviously want to impress her and then-”

“I mean, she was impressed” Haz remembered, “It was an impressive goose egg…” 

James laughed again, looking at the camera,

“Well, judging by the engagement, I would say it worked! We’re going on a break now, but when we get back, Harrison will tell us all about his upcoming movie, stay tuned!” 

Amist hoots and clapping, and even before the music was over, Haz was out of his chair, crossing the studio in huge laps in your direction. You yelped, as his arms circled your waist and he lifted you off the ground, spinning you around. 

“I love you, did you know that?”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, not letting go even after he placed you back down.

“I started suspecting something like that when you got down on one knee, yes”

“So cheeky…” He muttered against your mouth, soft lips moving against yours, coaxing them open. You would have gladly granted him access, but he seemed to remember you were in a TV studio, surrounded by people. 

Still, he didn't let go of you completely, resting his forehead on yours rather than pulling completely apart after he broke the kiss. 

“Can you believe how far we've come from that day? You were so shy and I, I was such a clumsy div!”

“You're still a div, Haz” You chuckled.

“Oi!”

“But you're my div”

He pretended to think it over,

“I guess I can live with that” 

“Harrison, two minutes till air” a voice called from behind both of you.

“Coming!” He replied, not letting go of you just yet. 

Truth be told, if he had his way, he would never ever let go.

**The end.**


End file.
